Unlimited Sagas: The Endless Battle
by ElecEX
Summary: The franchises of Unlimited Saga, along with new ones, come together to take part in the ultimate battle in tribute to the greatness in Brawl! They'll also have to team up to stop a bunch of nasty experiments from conquering their world.
1. Sneak Peek

**Author's Note: **Hey all you fans of the Super Smash Bros universe and crossovers in general out there! ElecEX here bringing you a project so big that it has to be previewed before hand. It is called, _Unlimited Sagas: The Endless Battle_, a mega parody of the hit title of the Wii, Super Smash Bros Brawl! So before I begin with the story mode for this project, I'll need to complete my Unlimited Sagas series first. But until then, I'll be offering tons of previews on the characters, stages, items, and even music that will be in this mega project. To start things off, here is a little teaser that is homage of our first look at what will become one of Nintendo's most anticipated projects.

The screen was completely black, with no color or detail to make out to be a well-made background. But the nothingness would soon be filled, as Brandon the Keybearer, still in his threads from the first Unlimited Saga and his cartoonish look, jumps out from wherever.

"Finally a real fight!" Brandon exclaimed, as he ran towards his desired target.

Also from the foreground, the defense master and best friend to Brandon Michael, also in his first appearance, was dashing towards the Keybearer as if they were going to start something.

"Let's see if brawn really can triumph over brains!" He dared to his long-life pal.

It seems Daxter wants a piece of the action to, since he made his way to the center as well.

"Banzai!" He shouted all the while running.

Tails was the last to appear, but was still determined to show them what he was made of, even though he wasn't the toughest member of the bunch.

"Don't leave me out!" He cried out, hoping they would received his request.

They all came to a screeching halt as they arrived at their destination in this dimension of pure blackness. But something miraculous happened, as color and detail formed in the background to reveal a plain white chamber with two platforms suspended in mid-air. While this went on, Brandon himself changed as well, forming his garments we would wear from the second installment forward, but also having some realism given to his design. The same thing happened to his teammates, as they looked at themselves and the environment in awe before getting into fighting stances for the battle.

The words 'Unlimited Sagas: The Endless Battle' then appeared in glorious font as it was greeted to a thunderous roar of a choir.

The boys wasted no time after that, immediately rushing towards each other to give it their all, even though Daxter and Tails were knocked out right off the bat.

The scenery then changes to a ancient temple like backdrop with two heavy boulders moving back and forth along the plain.

Brandon didn't pay any mind to the hazard, as he quickly disposed of his closest compadre, but not in a villainous way, with a charged-up move.

Daxter used his recovery special to avoid getting hit by Tails and also to get behind him for a surprise attack.

While airborne, Michael plunged to the surface below in order to get the drop on Brandon in a setting that was on rusty wooden platforms.

A small light blue puppy that seemed to be made of construction paper was pawing at the screen obstructing the view.

An object that resembled the Unlimited Saga symbol floated by, but not before Brandon snatched it as his eyes glowed silver and was surrounded by an aura of that same color. Brandon then shined a blinding light, as he donned his final form outfit and went berserk on all the others.

Michael gave off a similar aura, as he held his shield above himself with two hands and bent down to prepare himself for an ultimate finisher. Brandon is then shown helplessly in the air, as Michael juggles him while ramming into him several times like a rocket.

Daxter's eyes turned silver too before turning back to normal, as he raised his wand up for all to see. In the wink of an eye, he was surrounded by a whirl of fire, ice, thunder, and leaves as the others got caught in this devastating spell.

The arena changed its looks yet again, this time being a large blimp hovering carelessly over an active volcano while overlooking a huge Mexican metropolis, but the four kept on duking it out with each other nevertheless. Then, something had seemed to get their attention, as they all looked up to the highest point of this balloon to get a glimpse of a young boy spying down on them in disappointment. He then grabbed the buckle of his belt that had a large T engraved on it, spun it around, and immediately became a costumed figure all dressed in black with tiger ears and a tiger tail, white hair sticking out from his mask, long and sharp metal claws, and a T on the forehead of his mask as he roared like a wild cat.

"**EL TIGRE!**" The young vigilante shouted as he dropped down to join the fray.

The others foolishy thought they could take on this kid play dress-up, but he soon proved to be a more formidable foe than they imagined. He used a combination of quick movement, lighting reflexes, and swipes from his artificial nails to throw each of them off guard.

But even this new face saw what was coming towards him from an unknown position, as he somersaulted backwards to dodge an incoming projectile in the form of a small, fuzzy critter. Furious who would try to stop his combat spree, he squinted towards the spot where he was at originally, but was baffled by what his next opponent would soon be.

"An alligator?" El Tigre pondered to himself while scratching his forehead. "Kinda reminds me of that junk my dad made me watch when I was a baby."

He was close to being right, as the character was a short, anthropomorphic crocodile with a tooth hanging out of his mouth and carrying a brown backpack known as Croc giving Tigre a stern look while bouncing on of those furballs called Gobbos in his hand. He immediately tossed another one to Tigre, who became fed up with this and decided to face him head on. The reptile put away the Gobbo and prepared himself for battle.

The two had quite the struggle, since Croc was able to use all kinds of different items to help him outwit the Mexican avenger, including a giant rubber lifesaver and a wind-up toy that exploded when it touched El Tigre.

As they continued to mercilessly exchange blows to each other, a female in the far distance dressed in school uniform seemed to be gathering energy inside of her so that her skin shined brilliantly.

"**Moon Prism Power!**" She cried at the top of her lungs, making Tigre and Croc notice this right away.

Not wanting to be around when this was happening, they retreated from the blimp as everything suddenly went white. The blindness was gone to reveal the girl in a more revealing and fashionable outfit as she leaped far to land on a grass plain below to get out a blunt weapon with the symbol of the moon on top of it. Sailor Moon was primed and ready to test her cosmic abilities of the struggling do-gooder.

But before they could get to that, a spec out a ways was moving towards them at an unprecedented rapid rate. They both looked on in confusion as it showed what appeared to be a humanoid being cruising on a hoverboard. The strangest part about this being was that he did not have any legs, arms, or a neck to keep the rest of him in place, but his hands, feet, and head still seemed to stick with him. But the hoverboard began to power down as the now known Rayman was beginning to lose his balance. The two got out of his way just in time as he crashed into a nearby bush pile. He got himself out of the fix, but still in some pain, as he brushed himself off of dirt as everyone looked at him in suspicion.

"Who is this weirdo?" Daxter asked in curiosity, as Rayman heard that remark, looked at each of them in surprise, and rubbed the back of his head while smiling and chuckling nervously.

"How is it possible that he possesses no limbs to support himself?" Michael asked in wonder and denial.

Rayman then gasped as he and the others heard a thumping of millions and millions of feet while also making out what appears to be the screams of a psycho. Rayman cowered to prepare himself for the worst as dozens of bunny-looking rodents dashed towards the group on all sides with eyes as red as ember. The group made one last gasp before they were barraged by the imps as a cloud in the shape of one of their heads formed above them as the title appeared on last time.

But it did not end there, as a silhouette in the shadows with a visor that had three night vision goggles seemed to be sitting there, as if it was waiting for an opportune moment. Just then, some device on his head was ringing as if it was a call for him. Without hesitation, the figure pressed the button to listen in.

"Come in Agent Fisher." A voice requested on the other line. "You'd better pick this up if you have any respect for your commanding officer."

"I hear you loud and clear Lambert." The shadow now known as Fisher replied. "I thought you wouldn't contact me until my three-month vacation is done with."

"You know a soldier like yourself never rests as long as there's a job to get done." Lambert reminded the agent.

"Lay it on me before I have to cut this conversation short." Fisher sighed while rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Have you familiarized yourself with a specific fictional continuity that goes by the name of _Unlimited Sagas_?" Lambert inquired.

"You mean that fan-fic crap that was originally a trilogy that spawned numerous spin-offs just for the sake of keeping the dork who wrote it satisfied?" Fisher questioned.

"That just about sums it up." Lambert responded. "They seemed to have a great interest in you and were wondering if you could take some time to participate in a tournament of theirs."

"Seriously?" Fisher asked in doubt.

"Think this could be something for you to do aside from your daily field missions?" Lambert wondered.

"Can't believe the authors were so desperate for this pointless project that they turned to me." Fisher grumbled to himself.

"Is it just me or do I hear something else happening while we've been discussing this matter?" Lambert asked. "Just where the hell are you Fisher?"

"Maybe I forgot to mention that I'm on a little espionage training at the moment." Fisher answered.

It then cuts to the same arena showcased at the start of all this, with the original all-stars still in their little quarrel.

"Dammit Fisher!" Lambert shouted in anger. "Regulations clearly state that kind of action isn't allowed unless it's for infiltration only!"

"But that's exactly what this is, General." Fisher assured his now frustrated boss. "Like you told me like five seconds ago. A soldier never rests as long as there's a job to get done."

Without any kind of signal or warning, the governmental stealth operative bursted down from an air-duct, shocking the others to the point of a heart attack. He observed his competition as he simply just gave a sly smirk.

"My turn." Fisher proclaimed, as everything went black.

**Author's Note: **That should heat things up real good for content to come! The specific reason to why those characters are kinda in the role of the ones in the first Brawl trailer is because they are the only newcomers to appear, not having anything to do with the Unlimited Saga trilogy. Read and review until the figurines are posted!


	2. Figurines

**Author's Note: **Time for another corner of content to be posted before the full-fledged adventure story commences. For today, I am showcasing a list for all the figurines (which spoof trophies) that could be presented from each of the represented franchises, besides ones from Nintendo, Sonic, Metal Gear, or original content, that was or is to be presented in the Unlimited Saga series in this project that I have thought up so far. Just a disclaimer that I do not own any of the characters or items listed below!

**Spyro the Dragon**

Spyro, Ancestral Fury, Cynder, Corrupted Force, Sparx, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Hunter, Gaul, Malefor, Kane, Mole-Yair, Skabbs, Bianca, Sorceress, Ripto, Crush & Gulp, Professor, Zoe, Moneybags, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, Bently, Agent 9, Ember, Red, Gnasty Gnorc, Blinx, Flame, Sorcerer, Sheep, Gems

**Crash Bandicoot**

Crash, Crash Cyclone, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Dr. Cortex, N. Brio, N. Gin, Nina Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, N. Trophy, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Papu Papu, Pura, Polar, N. Oxide, N. Trance, Pinstripe, Komodo Bros, Evil Twins, Tikimon, Madame Amberly, Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Pasadena Opossum, Ebenezer Von Clutch, Velo, The Elementals, Tawna, Fake Crash, Titans, Crates, Wumpa Fruit

**The Simpsons**

Homer Simpson, Insanity Pepper, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Abe Simpson, Patty & Selma, Snowball, Santa's Little Helper, Ned Flanders, Carl & Lenny, Milhouse, Sherri & Terri, Ralph Wiggum, Martin, Nelson, Chief Wiggum, Barney, Moe, Apu, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Mayor Quimby, Kang & Kodos, Itchy & Scratchy, Duffman, Poochie, Kent Brockman, Skinners, Chalmers, Edna Krabappel, Dolph, Jimbo & Kearney, Eddie & Lou, Jasper, Hans Moleman, Crazy Cat Lady, Snake Jailbird, Cletus Yelnats, Sideshow Bob, Sideshow Mel, Krusty, Comic Book Guy, Otto, Disco Stu, Jelly Donut, Lard Lad, Dr. Hibbert, Bumblebee Man, Sea Captain, Willie, Reverend Lovejoy, Rich Texan, Dr. Nick, Rainier Wolfcastle, Russ Cargill, The Pig

**Halo**

Master Chief, Scorpion Tank, Cortana, Arbiter, Shipmaster, Elite, Avery Johnson, Miranda Keyes, Terrence Hood, High Prophets, Tartarus, Drone, Grunt, Jackal, Brute, Hunter, Neddler, The Flood, Gravemind, 343 Guilty Spark, Mongoose, Warthog, Hornet, Spartan Laser, Plasma Sword, Gravity Hammer, Grenades, Flamethrower, Ghost, Banshee, Wraith, Pelican, Brute Chopper, Elephant, Scarab, Halo, The Ark

**Star Wars**

Yoda, Dagobah Slice, Darth Vader, Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker, Padame, Jar Jar Binks, Watto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Palpatine, Darth Sidious, C-3PO, R2-D2, Mace Windu, Jango Fett, Nute Gunray, Ackalay, Nexu, Reek, Geo, Tusken, General Grievous, Death Star, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Bantha, Jawa, Han Solo, Chewbacka, Millennium Falcon, Stormtrooper, TIE Fighter, X-Wing, TaunTaun, Wampa, AT-AT, Lando, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Rancor, Ewok, Admiral Ackbar, Revan, Starkiller, PROXY, Juno Eclipse, Ahsoka, Rex, Asaji, Lightsaber

**Danny Phantom**

Danny Phantom, Ghostly Wail, Vlad Plasmius, Overshadow Swarm, Danny Fenton, Vlad Masters, Tucker, Sam, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Dash, Valerie, Paulina, Fenton Thermos, Skulker, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Walker, Mr. Lancer, Dani Phantom, Guys in White, Freakshow, Lydia, Dark Danny, Technus, Desiree, Vultures, Ember, Fright Knight, Spectra, Youngblood, Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Wulf, Clockwork, Frostbite, Dora, Poindexter, Johnny 13, Kitty, Ghost Portal, Fenton Cruiser, Fenton Thermos

**Popeye**

Popeye, Spinach Boost, Olive Oly, Bluto, Wimpy, Pappy, Swee' Pea, Popeye's Sons, Sea Hag, Eugene, Me Ship the Olive

**Viva Pinata**

Hudson Horstachio, Cannonata, Fergy Fudgehog, Paulie Preztail, Franklin Fizzlybear, Ella Elephanilla, Les Galagoogoo, Langston Lickatoad, Teddington & Tina Twingersnap, King Roario, Mabel Moozipan, Mongo Macaracoon, Pecky Pudgeon, Pierre Parrybo, Prewitt Profitamole, Simone Cinnamonkey, Wilson Whirlm, Ruffians, Professer Pester, Jardiniero, Leafos, Seedos, Storkos, Dastardos, Fanny, Willy, Costolot, Arfur, Bart, Doc, Gretchen, Ivor, Miss Petula, Pinata Package, Eaglair, Chewnicorn, Flutterscotch, Pigxie, Lickatoad, Dragonache, Fourheads, Salamango, Jameleon, Jeli, Moojoo, Parmadillo, Hootyfruity, Sarsgorilla, Tigermisu, Peckamix, Cherrapin, Sweetle, Sour Shellybean, Sour Lemmoning, Sour Sherbat, Sour S'morepion, Sour Crowla, Sour Profitamole, Sour Smelba, Sour Macaracoon, Sour Cocoadile, Sour Mallowolf, Sour Bonboon, Sour Limeocerous

**Jak and Daxter**

Jak, Precusor Wrath, Dark Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos, Gol and Maia, Dark Eco Plant, Lurker, Klaww, Sages, Baron Praxis, Krimson Guard, Errol, Kor, Metalheads, Tess, Torn, Ashelin, Kid, Krew, Sig, Pecker, Onin, Vin, Bruter, Metalhead Kor, Precursor Stone, Vegar, Damas, Kleiver, Leaper Lizard, Seem, Deathbots, Dark Maker, Precursor Robot, Cyber Errol, Precursor, Ottsel Vegar, Terraformer, Ottsel Tess, Rayn, Razer, G.T. Blitz, UR-86, Precursor Orb, Power Cell, Eco

**Spongebob Squarepants**

Spongebob, Bubble Bombardment, Gary, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Krusty Krab, Krabby Patty, Plankton, Chum Bucket, Karen, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Jellyfish, Pearl, King Neptune, Mindy, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Flying Dutchman

**Avatar**

Aang, Avatar Gale, Katara, Tidal Tsunami, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Appa, Momo, Roku, Iroh, Bumi, Jet, Freedom Figthers, Suki, Admiral Zhao, Princess Yue, Hakoda, Dennis Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Fire Lord Ozai, Haru, Hei Bai, Xin Fu, Master Yu, Wan Shi Tong, Long Feng, Teo, June, Koh, Tui and La, Emna, Kuruk, Yang Chen, Kyoshi, Combustion Man

**Naruto Shippuden**

Naruto, Summon Jutshu, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Sasuke, Sai, Sora, Sakura, Kakashi Orochimaru, Yamato, Akatsuki, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Choji, Skikamaru, Ino, Asuma, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Might Guy, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Jiraiya, Chiyo, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuza, Hidan, Mizuki, Iruka, Kabuto, Guren, Sound Four, Haku, Zabuza, Anko, Scroll

**One Piece**

Luffy, Gum Gum Balloon, Roranoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Nico Robin, Tony Tony Chopper, Going Merry, Thousand Sunny, Shanks, Buggy, Franky, Brook, Usopp Pirates, Kaya, Kuro, Jango, Don Kreig, Arlong, Mohmoo, Nojiko, Gold Roger, Smoker, Tashigi, Apis, Princess Vivi, Carue, Wapol, Sir Crocodile, Baroque Works, Ace, Blackbeard, Aokiji, Akainu, Kizaru, Cipher Pol, Gaimon, Mihawk, Gan Fall, Pierre, Conis, Eneru, Gedatsu, Ohm, Shura, Satori, Aisa, Wiper, Laki, Devil Fruit

**Beetlejuice**

Beetlejuice, Show Time, Lydia, Jacques, Ginger, The Monster Across the Street, Poopsie, Scuzzo & Fuzzo, Dragster of Doom, Mayor Maynot, Mr. Monitor, Charles Deetz, Delia Deetz, Clarie Brewster, Bertha & Prudance, Sand Worms

**God of War**

Kratos, God of War, Kratos' Wife, Calliope, Oracle of Athens, Ares, Athena, Hydra, Pandora's Box, Cronos, Pandora's Guardian, Medusa, Zeus, Blade of Artemis, Kratos Dooplegangers, Colossus of Rhodes, Blade of Olympus, Gaia, Last Spartan, Pegasus, Undead, Harpy, Minotaur, Cyclops, Siren, Wraith, Cerberus, Cerberus Seeds, Centaur, Satyr, Griffin, Fate Soldiers, Nymph, Beast Lord, Cursed Remains, Hades Fiend, Shade, Banshee, Morpheus Beasts, Typhon, Prometheus, Rhea, Thesus, Steeds of Fate, Amulet of Fates, Barbarian King, Euryale, Perseus, Spear of Destiny, Titan Minotaur, Icarus, Atlas, Kraken, Phoenix, Sisters of Fate, Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Basilisk, Persian King, Morpheus, Eos, Charon, Gauntlet of Zeus, Persephone

**Flintstones**

Fred Flintstone, Yabba Dabba Bam, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles, Dino, Baby Puss, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bam Bam, The Great Gazoo, Hoppy, Mr. Slate, The Gruesomes, Bedrock Car, Bowling Ball

**Pitfall**

Pitfall Harry Jr., Idol's Curse, Pitfall Harry, Rhonda, Quickclaw, Mira, The Scourge, Demon Jaguar, Jonathan St. Claire, Evil Harry, Pusca, Boomerang

**Kids Next Door**

Numbah 1, U.L.T.I.M.A, Father, Dragon Father, Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, Numbah 5, Bradley, Joe Balooka, The Kid, Joaquin, Numbah 362, Numbah 0, The Tommy, Lydia, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Grandfather, Cree, Chad, Professor XXXL, Toiletnator, Roquefort, Chester, Common Cold, Count Spankulot, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Gramma Stuffum, Ice Cream Men, King Sandy, Knightbrace, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Fibb & Wink, Mushi, Robin Food, Six-Gum Gang, Stickybeard, Heinrich, Heinrietta, Lizzie, Numbah 86, Treehouse, S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R, M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O, M.U.S.K.E.T

**Banjo-Kazooie**

Banjo-Kazooie, Crazy Contraption, Gruntilda, Bottles, Mumbo Jumbo, Captain Blubber, Clanker, Boggy, Notes, Jiggys, Honeycomb, Gold Feather, Jinjo, Klungo, King Jingaling, Jolly Dodger, Loggo, Cheato, Humba Wumba, Mr. Patch, Mr. Fit, Lord of Games, Trophy Thomas, Pikelet, Piddles, Old King Koal, Transformations, Targitzan, Rusty Bucket, Guffo's Trash Can, George & Mildred Ice Cube, Tanktup, UFO, Salty Hippo, Golden Goliath, Mad Monster Mansion, Gruntbots, Mumbo Crate, Minjo, Game Globe, Magic Wrench

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**

Bobobo, Ultimate Weirdness, Don Patch, Beauty, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Softon, Dengakuman, Hatenko, Torpedo Girl, Czar Baldy Bald, Captain Battleship, Kittypoo, OVER, Halekulani, Giga, Hydrate, Bibibi

**Dragonball Z**

Goku, Super Saiyan Blast, Gohan, Vegeta, Zarbon, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, Frieza, Imperfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell, Perfect Cell, Majin Buu, Kami, Mr. Popo, Korin, Fortuneteller Baba, Tien Shinhan, Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, Babidi, Chaiotzu, Chi-Chi, Ox-king, Dende, Hercule, Caroni, Piroshki, Tao, Kami, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, Bojack, Princess Snake, Arlians, Master Roshi, Turtle, Nappa, Oolong, Pan, Puar, Shenron, Supreme Kai, Tuffles, Dr. Raichi, Uub, Videl, Yajirobe, Radditz, Goz & Mez, King Yema, Dragon Balls, Shenron

**Shrek**

Shrek, Green Storm, Fiona, Woodland Barrage, Puss in Boots, Feline Farce, Donkey, Lord Farquaad, Thelonius, Three Blind Mice, Pinnochio, Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Gingy, Magic Mirror, Harold, Lillian, Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Ugly Stepsister, Captain Hook, Arthur, Merlin, Dragon, Dronkeys, Ogre Triplets, Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Human Shrek, Human Fiona, Steed Donkey, Frog Potion

**Sly Cooper**

Sly Cooper, Team Heist, Bentley, Murray, The Guru, Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri, Carmelita Fox, Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Clockwerk, Constable Neyla, Rajan, Contessa, Jean Bison, Arpeggio, Octavio, Mask of Dark Earth, Black Baron, Captain LeFwee, Doctor M, Mutant Primate, Mutant Fish, Whale Fly, Cooper Clan, Family Cane, Thievius Raccoonus, Team Van, Snooze Bomb

**Krypto the Superdog**

Krypto, Heroic Finish, Ace, Streaky, Kevin Whitney, Andrea, Brainy Barker, Mammoth Mutt, Bull Dog, Paw Pooch, Tusky Husky, Hot Dog, Drooly, Stretch-O-Mutt, Jimmy the Rat, Mechanikat, Delilah, Snooky, Bud & Lou, Isis, Bad News Birds, Dogwood, Blackbeak, Kryptonite

**Lord of the Rings**

Aragorn, The Fellowship, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry & Pippin, Gandalf, Boromir, Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Faramir, Ents, Wormtongue, Theoden, Bilbo, The One Ring, Eye of Sauron, King of the Dead, Uruk-hai, Ringwraiths, Witch-king, Eomer, Fell Beast, Troll, Mumakil, Eowyn, Shelob, Balrog, Denethor, Warg, Tower of Isanagrd, Helm's Deep

**Megaman**

Megaman (EXE), Power Steal, Lan, Roll (EXE), Mayl, Gustman (EXE), Dex, Glyde (EXE), Yai, Iceman (EXE), Tory, Protoman (EXE), Chaud, Rush (EXE), Bass (EXE), Sharkman (EXE), Commander Beef, Numberman (EXE), Higsby, Woodman (EXE), Black Rose, Skullman (EXE), Mysteriyu, Pharohman (EXE), Masa, Sai, Miyu, Mr. Famous, The World Three, Gravemind, Duo, Battle Chip, Megaman, Roll, Dr. Light, Rush, Dr. Wily, Protoman, Bass, Auto, Beat, Bio-Devil, Reggae, Tango, Treble, Eddie, Cutman, Gutsman, Iceman, Bombman, Fireman, Elecman, Tornadoman, Jewelman, Hornetman, Galaxyman, Splashwoman, Metool, Zero, Megaman X, Iris, Alia, Vile Megaman Trigger, Roll Casket, Barrell Casket, Data, Servbot, Tron Bonne, Grey, Ashe, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Vent/Aile, Surprise Box

**Spider-Man (film)**

Spider-Man, Massive Web, Venom, Symbiote Overtake, New Goblin, Glider Clash, Peter Parker, Eddie Brock, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Norman Osborn, Green Goblin, Shocker, Vulture, Kraven, Scorpion, Black Cat, J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, Betty Grant, Otto Octavius, Doctor Octopus, Curt Connors, John Jameson, Gwen Stacy, Sandman, Lizard, Rhino, Mysterio, Carradine, Puma, Kingpin, Morbius, Shriek, Electro, Daily Bugle

**Billy Hatcher**

Billy Hatcher, Glarin Glide, Rolly, Chick, Bantam, Chicken Elders, Baby Chicks, Crows, Giant Egg, Cipher, Clippen, Recky, Richie, Peliwan, Era Gecko, Captain Glur, Topo, Topo's Dino, Moles, Saltim, Dark Corvo, Dark Raven, Thorn Egg

**Psychonauts**

Razputin, Lungfish Calling, Lili, Dogen, Coach Oleander, Sasha Nein, Milla Vodello, Ford Cruller, Bobby Zilch, Dr. Loboto, Boyd Cooper, Gloria Von Gouton, Fred Bonaparte, Edgar Teglee, Figments, Emotional Baggage, Mental Cobweb, PSI Cards, PSI Core, Crispin Whytehead, Sheegor, Mr. Pokeylope, Little Oly, The Butcher, Augustus, Kochamara, The Milkman, G-Man, Rainbow Squirts, Becky, Bonita, Jasper, El Odio, Matador, Lampita, Lucha Libre Wrestlers, Censor, Shouting Censor, Strongarm Censor, Mega Censor, Personal Demon, Nightmare, Fat Lady, Knife Thrower, Death Tank, Arrow Heads, Memory Vault, Smelling Salts, Cobweb Duster, Psycho-Portal

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

Jaden, Contact Fusion, Bubbleman, Sparkman, Clayman, Avian, Bustinatrix, Anubis, Duel Monster Transformation, Pharaoh Atem, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Summon Skull, Priest Seto, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea, Tristan, Maximillian Pegasus, Weevil & Rex, Bandit Keith, Rare Hunters, Yami Marik, Dartz, Aknadin, Zorc, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura, Shadi, Mai Valentine, Serenity, Mako Tsunami, Duke Devlin, Ishizu Ishtar, Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, Grandpa Moto, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, Tyranno, Chumley, Crowler, Shadow Riders, Society of Light, Ojama Trio, Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Rod, Millennium Neckalce, Millennium Key, Pyramid of Light, Duel Disk, Duel Disk 2, Slypher, Obelisk, Winged Dragon of Ra

**Incredible Hulk**

Hulk, Gamma Wave, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Thaddeus Ross, Emil Blonsky, Abomination, Samuel Sterns, The Leader, Enclave, Vector, Ironclad, Vapor, X-Ray, Classic Hulk, Grey Hulk, Red Hulk,War Hulk, Maestro, Kyklops, Glenn Talbot, Rick Jones, Bi-Beast, Vulcan, Ceres, Minerva, Jupiter, Joe Fixit, Half-life, Madman, Flux, Crawford, Ravage, John Ryker, Doc Samson, Mercy, Devil Hulk, Tony Stark, Iron Man

**Viewtiful Joe**

Viewtiful Joe, Slow and Zoom, Regular Joe, Captain Blue, Captain Blue Jr., Silvia, Sexy Silvia, Goldie, Alastor, Jet, Captain Blue, Ivoyr, Hulk Davidson, Fire Leo, Charles the Third, Gran Bruce, Sprocket, Jasmine, Dr. Cranken, Big John, Flint Stone, Cameo Leon, Frost Tiger, Miss Bloody Rachael, Evil Joe, Queen Heinderella, Gadget-Cop, Killer Hands, Vanilla, Meta Rangers, Tsukumo, Six Machine, V-Watch, Controller

**Christmas Classics**

Frosty, Winter Wonderland, Crystal, Frosty's Kids, Rudolph, Clarice, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Misfit Toys, Sam the Snowman, Bumble, King Moonracer, Santa's Reindeer, Topper, Winter Warlock, Burgermeister, Kringles, S.D. Kluger, Jingle & Jangle, Heat Miser, Snow Miser, Jack Frost, Father Winter, Snips, Holly, The Grinch, Max, The Whos, Ebenezer Scrooge, Jacob Marley, Christmas Spirits, The Conductor, Polar Express, Hobo, Jingle Bells

**Homestar Runner**

Homestar, Pom Pom, Marzipan, The Cheat, Strong Bad, Strong Mad, Strong Sad, Coach Z, Bubs, King of Town, Poopsmith, Homsar, Senor, Umpire, Marshie, Carol, The Stick, The Goblin, Nebulon, Senor Cardgage, Yello Dello, The Homestar Runner, Old-Timey Strong Bad, Old-Timey Marzipan, The Sneak, Strong Man, Fat Dudley, Sickly Sam, 1-Up, Stinko Man, Pan Pan, Cheatball, Teen Girl Squad, Cheat Commandos, Blue Laser, Trogdor, Rather Dashing, Kerrek, Mendelv & Dongolev, Sweet Cuppin Cakes, Li'l Brudder, Tandy 400, Compy 386, Lappy 486, Block, Corpy NT6, Zappy XT6, Terminal D6, Cinder Block, Stop Sign, Bear Holding a Shark, Heavy Lourde

**Miscellaneous**

Hellboy, Ogdru Release, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Fry, Leela, Bender, Nibbler, Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Flippy, Crypto, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron, Starscream, Ben Tennyson, Gwen, Kevin 11, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Raiden, Liu Kang, Weighted Companion Cube, GLaDOS, Team Fortress, Chef, Weight Gain 4000, Cartman, Kenny, Peter Griffin, Stewie, Brian, Xaolin Dragons, Master Fung, Dojo, Shen Gong Wu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Willy Wonka, Oompa Loompas, Beavis & Butt-head, Cornholio, Wolverine, Charles Xavier, Cyclops, Nightclawer, Babs & Buster, Plucky, Hampton, Elmyra, Ghostbusters, Stay Puft, Slimer, Prince, Dark Prince, Dahaka, Klompa, King Kong, Godzilla, Mecha-Godzilla, Ghidorah, Mothra, Travis Touchdown, Slyvia Christel, Jeane, Keroro Platoon, Hinata Family, Crazy Frog, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Kon, Zatch & Kiyo, Megumi & Tia, Kafk & Ponygon, Folgore & Kanchome, Blue, Magenta, Perrywinkle, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Snott, Psy-Crow, Powerpuff Girls, Mayor, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, The Chipmunks, Dave, The Chipettes, Sunny Bridges, Class of 3000, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Galactus, Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom, Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Calamaron, Conker, Great Mighty Poo, Mono, Colossi, Wander, Agro, Ryu Hayabusa, Rachael, Genshin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Onyxia, Night Elf, Dwarf, Tauren, Ymir, Thor, Loki, Enchantress, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Fred Fredburger, Fat Albert, Cosby Kids, Prinny, Laharl, Etna, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, Jack Krauser, El Gigante, Gunstar Blue & Red, Gunstar Yellow, Gunstar Green, Seven Force, Superman, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Batman, The Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, The Tick, Arthur, Chairface Chippendale, Calvin, Hobbes, Garfield, Odie, John, Pooky, Sam & Max, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Angelica, Doug, Porkchop, Skeeter, Patty, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Abner, Timmy Turner, Cosmo & Wanda, Poof, Jorgen Von Strangle, Monster House, Ren, Stimpy, Zim, GIR, Juniper Lee, Ray-Ray, Monroe, Ah-Mah, TMNT, Splinter, Shredder, April O' Neal, Charlie Brown, Linus, Snoopy, Woodstock, Magic School Bus, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Big Bird, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Arthur, Buster, D.W., Pal, Binyah Binyah, Little Bill, Elephant, Andrew, Kiku, Po, Shifu, Furious Five, Tai Lung, Captain America, Red Skull, Marcus Fenix, Delta Squad, Locust, Gravity Gun, Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, Pac-Man, Ghosts, Ms. Pac-Man, Dig Dug, Pooka, Fygar, Pole Position Car, Galaga Ship, Aliens, Mappy, Mewkies, Goro, Edward Elric, Alphonse, Winry, Roy Mustang, Scooby Doo, Mystery Inc., Mystery Machine, Scooby Snacks, Captain Hero, Spanky Ham, Ling-Ling, Princess Clara, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Carl, The Mooninites, Clifford, David the Gnome, The Warners, Pinky & The Brain, The Goodfeathers, Runt & Rita, Simon Belmont, Mystic Whip, Dracula, Alucard, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, M. Bison, Nite Owl, Rorschach, Silk Spectre, Doctor Manhattan, Samurai Jack, Aku, Demongo, Ginta, Babbo, Snow, Jack, Chowder, Mung Daal, Shitznel, Truffles, Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker, Worf, Borg, King of the Cosmos, Prince of the Cosmos, Amaterasu, Issun, Waka, Orochi, Alien Hominid, Domo-Kun, Castle Crasher Knights, Evil Wizard, Princesses, Troll King, Battletoads, Dark Queen, Billy & Jimmy, Shadow Boss, Rook, Torch Bearer, Lord Erebus, Sedna, Iron Giant, Iron Giant (Battle Form), T-800, T-1000, Kermit, Ms Piggy, Fozzy, Gonzo, Sackboy, Sackgirl, Ratchet, Clank, Captain Quark, Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, Jade, Pey'j, Double H, Domz, Lara Croft, Big Daddy, Little Sister, Plasmid, Garrett, Constantine, The Trickster, The Eye, Stubbs the Zombie, Spreader, Bill & Lance, Duke Nukem, Nights, Reala, Amigo, Ristar, Ulala, Pudding, Dynamite Headdy, Heather, Trouble Bruin, Pin Head, Sketch Turner, Mortus, Alissa, Roadkill, Zack, Wiki, Barbaros, Captain Rose, Cookie & Cream, Roosters, The Moon, Klonoa, Popka, Lolo, Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe, Mia Fey, Guybrush Threepwood, Elaine Marley, LeChuck, Murray, Yogi Bear, Quick McGraw, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Morrigan, Felicia, B.B. Hood, Anakaris

**Rayman**

Rayman, Rabbid Dancecraze, Rabbids, Serguei, Globox, Murfy, Red Lum, Teensies, Andre, Reflux, Betilla, Ly, Dark Rayman, Mr. Dark, Razorbeard, Hoodlums, Begoniax, Razoff, Jano, Robot Pirates, Polokus, Fatigue Cans, Tarayzan, The Musician, Joe, Baby Globoxes, Plum

**Tom Clancy**

Sam Fisher, Airforce Assault, Colonel Lambert, Anna Drimsdottir, William Redding, Frances Ceon, Vernon Wilkes Jr., Morris O'Dell, David Bowers, Douglas Shetland, Lawrence Williams, Team Rainbow, Logan Keller, Domingo Chavez, Bishop, Gabriel Nowak, Irena Morales, Ghosts, General Keating, General Martin, Carlos Ontiveros, Scott Mitchell, Juan de la Barrera, Amadou de Bankole, EFEC, SGB, JSF

**Croc**

Croc, Biplane Bash, Baron Dante, King Rufus, Inventor Gobbo, Gobbos, Swap Meet Pete, Beany, Dantinis, Gummi Savers, Clockwork Gobbo, Heart Pot, Golden Gobbo, Jigsaw Piece, Colored Crystals, Binoculars, Crystals, Gong

**El Tigre**

El Tigre, Tiger Spirit, Manny Rivera, Frida, White Pantera, Puma Loco, Sartana, Senor Siniestro, Black Curveo, Voltura, Dr. Chipotle Sr., Dr. Chipotle Jr., El Oso, Golden Eagle Twins, Mrs. Rivera, Vice-Principal Chakal, Alebrije Monster, League of Alliance Society, El Cucharon, Lady Gobbler

**Sailor Moon**

Sailor Moon, Cosmic Moon Power, Luna, Artemis, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Queen Beryl, Jedite, Malachite, Neflite, Shitennou, Zoycite, Ace Kaitou, Sailor Galaxia, Dead Moon Circus, Fiore

**Author's Note: **Well that concludes my list for my trophy like ideas. I know that I may have missed a few key figures, but this list is as good as it gets. Feel free to comment on these ideas in the review section as well as offering ideas of what figurines would be suitable for each of these categories, since it took a lot of work to put together. Next up will be the items section.


	3. Items

**Author's Note: **I thought you all would not find the figurines section the least bit appeasing, so I bring to you what I've wanted to do for so long on this, the items section! Before I get started, this section will be split into three separate categories that include regular items, summonable characters, and packaged pinatas. Each will come with a short description of what function it performs when picked up or brought into battle. Enjoy!

**Regular Items**

Jelly Donut-replenishes 50 percent of damage

Needler-fires two rounds of six needles that explode upon contact

Fenton Thermos-releases items or a swarm of ghouls when thrown

Pinata Package-brings forth of of thirty different Pinata Island species

Eco-makes one more leap great heights, more stronger in attacks, fire energy balls, and gives health

Krabby Patty-replenishes the same amount of damage as the jelly donut

Scroll-lets one use blade of wind, ice prison, and wood pillar slam jutsu

Devil Fruit-turns one into solid steel, become invisible, and repel anything that comes their way

Blade of Olympus-one can swing powerful thrusts and even fire a beam of light

Bowling Ball-trips anyone that it rolls towards

Boomerang-comes back to whoever threw it after it has been tossed

M.U.S.K.E.T.-fires multiple rounds of mustard bullets

Gold Feather-makes one invincible for a short duration of time

Dragon Balls-collecting them summons Shenron, who will wipe out everyone else in play

Frog Potion-turns everyone else into a frog

Snooze Bomb-makes the combatants caught in the blast to be put to sleep

Kryptonite-drains ones energy, makes one lose their focus, and takes away one's special moves temporarily

Surprise Box-reveals different items for however long one hits it

Thorn Egg-a patch of sharp thorns grow from wherever it was thrown

Cobweb Duster-brings items and fighters closer to you

Controller-instantly K.O.s everyone that is on the screen

Jingle Bells-makes one stay airborne for about a couple of seconds

Heavy Lourde-a gigantic weight will fall on wherever the target is placed

Weight Gain 4000-makes one grow to immense size

Prinny-explodes when touched or when it waddles around a bit

Gravity Gun-attracts and repels items or characters

Scooby Snacks-makes the one who ate them much faster

Mystic Whip-strike at another to burn them with its flaming tip

Plasmid-makes others attack a specific brawler, bring forth a swarm of hornets, and send other skyward due to a cyclone trap

Spreader-lets one fire three rays of firepower in all directions

Pin Head-shrinks the one who touched it down to the size of a pin

Roadkill-can be picked up and thrown to deliver a small shock

Plum-richocets across the field when thrown

Heart Pot-replenishes up to 100 percent of damage

**Summonable Characters**

Bently-smashes characters into the ground and deflects oncoming projectiles

Aku Aku-makes the one who summoned him indestructible for awhile

Itchy & Scratchy-anyone in their way will be pulled into their dust cloud

343 Guilty Spark-sends out waves to push back anyone coming near it

Darth Maul-swings his lightsaber recklessly while running and jumping all over the place

Dani Phantom-makes sections of the ground intangible so that one carelessly falls through

Gary-leaves a slippery trail of slime and hacks up large globs of goo that captures those in its path

Gaara-uses his sand coffin technique on those other then who summoned him

Nico Robin-uses her multi-hand technique to shove others off the stage

Titan Minotaur-tosses boulders at fighters other than his summoner while in the background

Toiletnator-can be used as a blunt weapon

Mr. Patch-those who touch him will be bounced back a good distance

Piccolo-generates a protective force field while floating and meditating in place

Donkey-burrow blasts anyone that dares to interrupt his prolonging speeches

Panda King-launches the fifty fireworks he had stored in his sack

Brainy Barker-levitates others than her summoners in mid-air

JewelMan-creates a barrier of diamonds around him and runs around to damage others

Electro-rains down bolts of lighting from the sky

Dogen-explodes to knock out those caught in the blast when agitated enough

Kuriboh-clones itself to unleash a barrage of multiple Kuribohs

Dark Magician Girl-increases the attack power of whoever summoned her for a short time

Ojama Trio-uses their cyclone technique to suck up opponents and send them flying

X-Ray-launches a ray of radiation to take away the special moves of the one he hit

Rudolph-emits a bright and blinding red light

Teen Girl Squad-brings a robot forth to zap, a giant head to fire arrows, or a dino to punt

Nibbler-devours those that come near him, chew them up a bit and spit them back out

Optimus Prime-rams into fighters as a truck and blasts opponents in the background as a Cybertronian

Sub-Zero-uses his many martial arts techniques and finishes with his animality

Oompa Loompas-sing three separate tunes to award whoever followed the rhythm fabulous prizes

Cornholio-has the unique function of slowing down time

Nightcrawler-latches onto an opponent, teleports below the platform, and teleports back to safe ground

Elmyra-squeezes anyone that she can grab with her bare hands

Travis Touchdown-jets and leaps across the stage to deliver rapid strikes while uttering his key catchphrases

Kerero Platoon-flies overhead to launch an assault of lasers from his pistols

Kon-possess an opponent to leave him or her immobile

Kafk & Ponygon-the mamoto uses a drill technique on ground level while his master stays in the sidelines

Blue-paws and barks at the camera to obstruct the view

Powerpuff Girls-zip through the stage in an X formation that damages on contact

Coco-lays countless eggs that will either contain items or a hidden bomb

Mr. Mxyzptlk-turns characters into figurines, moves the camera in a specific direction, or change the arena everyone is fighting on

The Joker-flings playing cards, unleashes a long range boxing glove, or shocks someone with his hand buzzer

Poof-switches the souls of fighters, makes ice cream rain down from the sky for consumption, or becomes a giant monster for an instant K.O.

Oscar the Grouch-throws trash all over the place for those in battle to trip on

Captain America-throws his shield that moves all around the arena

Roy Mustang-summons three pillars of fire around him to damage those that come to close

Ken-uses a Hadoken, Shuriuken, and Spinning Tornado Spinning Kick

Doctor Manhattan-makes the one who brought him out completely phase physical or projectile attacks

Chowder-eats whatever item he can find laying on the ground

Nights-flies through a series of rings for his summoner to follow that will grant an attribute based on how many rings they passed through

Ristar-walks around and stretches his arms out to latch onto an opponent to give them a headbutt

Ulala-makes others except who summoned her to dance along with her

Phoenix Wright-starts the entire battle from the very beginning, making him the rarest

Dark Rayman-delivers a fatal blow to anyone who even touches him

JSF-spread out across the plain to deliver heavy fire

Beany-saves the one who summoned him if they fall off the edge

Sartana-summons the hands of the undead that will swipe at those unsuspecting

Sailor Pluto-launches an orb of dead scream at the character she aimed for

**Packaged Pinatas**

Eaglair-swoops back and forth through the air

Chewnicorn-gives whoever released it a rare item

Flutterscotch-does squat, but comes in its varied color schemes

Pigxie-has the same function as the Chewnicorn

Lickatoad-leaves a patch of slippery slime wherever it hops

Dragonache-breathes a deadly stream of fire

Fourheads-attacks four times with each of its heads

Salamango-catches on fire to damage those that come in contact

Jameleon-blends itself and whoever released it into the environment

Jeli-let's loose a huge roar to paralyze other players in their tracks

Moojoo-brings forth a herd of its kind to stampede in one direction

Parmadillo-curls itself into a ball to be used as a weapon

Hootyfruity-gives useful advice on how to outwit your opponent

Sarsgorilla-uses its heavy fists to bury opponents into the ground

Tigermisu-punces on unsuspecting victims while staying as hidden as possible

Peckamix-distracts those other than its summoner with its dazzling beauty

Cherrapin-makes it's shell into a shield for the summoners defense

Sweetle-drops golden covered mud balls while buzzing overhead

Sour Shellybean-functions like Chowder, but only eats items about its size

Sour Lemmoning-explodes immediately when brought out into the field

Sour Sherbat-raises the damage points by latching onto an opponent and sucks out their energy

Sour S'morepion-its sting can leave one unconscious for awhile

Sour Crowla-carries off whoever has the lowest damage off into the distance

Sour Profitamole-digs holes into the surface for those to carelessly fall through

Sour Smelba-sprays a cloud of foul stench wherever it walks

Sour Macaracoon-steals whatever item it finds that is in play

Sour Cocoadile-all summonable items become defunct when this beast is out and chops down on who gets in it's way

Sour Mallowolf-no one can come near the player that summoned this Pinata

Sour Bonboon-starts a fight with one of the other characters

Sour Limeocerous-moves back and forth and uses it's horn to charge at opponents

**Author's Note: **And that is the list for all the items the participants will be able to use for battle. If there were any summonable characters that you would've liked to see on the list or which one's you most favored, then visit my forums to discuss on that matter. Next up will be one of my personal favorite sections, the music! Until then, read and review!


	4. Music

**Author's Note: **ElecEX here again to bring you another chapter to The Endless Battle. Now I know most of you are expecting a story to show up soon that is akin to the Subspace Emissary, to which I answer that it will be posted once I get done with two more sections after this. We move onto a portion that I've been wanting to do for quite some time, the music listing. This is where I post the songs or tracks that would be suitable for each franchise and each arena. The way I picked out each tune came to me in three steps, that include figuring out what would be right for a fighting mood, the most popular tracks I could find based on their importance or fandom, and ones that are there just for guilty pleasure. All songs belong to their respected sources and are owned by their original composers. Enjoy!

**Spyro the Dragon**

Town Square (_Spyro 1_)

Doctor Shemp (_Spyro 1_)

Credits (_Spyro 1_)

Glimmer (_Ripto's Rage_)

Idol Springs (_Ripto's Rage_)

Icy Speedway (_Ripto's Rage_)

Midday Garden (_Year of the Dragon_)

Dragon Village (_A Hero's Tail_)

Cloudy Domain (_A Hero's Tail_)

Dark Passage (_Spyro 1_)

Gnasty Gnorc (_Spyro 1_)

Gulp's Overlook (_Ripto's Rage_)

Sgt. Byrd's Base (_Year of the Dragon_)

Scorch's Pit (_Year of the Dragon_)

Gondola (_A New Beginning_)

Escape from Forge (_A New Beginning_)

Cynder Boss Convexity (_A New Beginning_)

Title (_Eternal Night_)

**Crash Bandicoot**

Map Page (_Crash Bandicoot_)

Turtle Woods (_Cortex Strikes Back_)

Road to Ruin (_Cortex Strikes Back_)

Warp Room (_Cortex Strikes Back_/_Warped_)

Pirates and Waverunners (_Warped_)

Motorcycle (_Warped_)

N. Sanity Island (_Twinsantiy_)

Humiliskate (_Twinsantiy_)

Rockslide Rumble (_Twinsantiy_)

Twinsanity Villain Medley (_Neo Cortex, Tikimon, Uka Uka, and Brio, Madame Amberly, Evil Twins_)

Tiki Torbo (_Crash Tag Team Racing_)

Mojo Room (_Crash of the Titans_)

**The Simpsons**

Main Title Theme (_Entire Series_)

Everybody Hates Ned Flanders (_Dude Where's My Ranch_)

Testify (_Faith Off_)

Ode to Branson (_The Old man and the Key_)

They'll Never Stop The Simpsons (_Gump Roast_)

America Rules (_Bart-Mangled Banner_)

Spider Pig-with Hullaba Lula and Island of the Sirens (_The Simpsons Movie, Day of the Jackanapes, Tales from the Public Domain_)

Springfield, Springfield! (_Boy Scoutz 'n the Hood_)

Canyonero (_The Last Temptation of Krusty_)

We Are the Jockeys (_Saddlesore Galactica_)

**Halo**

Halo Theme Mjolnir Mix (_Halo 2_)

On a Pale Horse (_Combat Evolved_)

Brothers in Arms (_Combat Evolved_)

Covenant Dance (_Combat Evolved_)

Rock Anthem for Saving the World/This is the Hour (_Combat Evolved/Halo 3_)

Heretic, Hero (_Halo 2_)

Unyielding/Reclaimer (_Halo 2_)

The Last Spartan (_Halo 2_)

Infiltrate (_Halo 3_)

One Final Effort (_Halo 3_)

**Star Wars**

Cantina Band (_A New Hope_)

The Asteroid Field (_The Empire Strikes Back_)

The Forest Battle-Concert Suite (_Return of the Jedi_)

Finale/A Galaxy Divided (_The Clone Wars_)

Main Theme (_A New Hope_)

Duel of the Fates (_The Phantom Menace_)

Augie's Great Municipal Band (_The Phantom Menace_)

Imperial March (_The Empire Strikes Back_)

Jango's Escape (_Attack of the Clones_)

Battle of the Heroes (_Revenge of the Sith_)

**Viva Pinata**

Intro-Also incorporates tunes from the romance mini-game, Pinata sighting, Day 11, villager appearance, and night 5 (_Viva Pinata_)

Pause Screen (_Viva Pinata_)

Bridged Race (_Party Animals_)

Gretchen's Shop (_Pocket Paradise_)

Romance Dance Medley-Flapyak, Sarsgorilla, Geckie, Cherrapin, Walrusk, and S'morepion (_Trouble in Paradise_)

**Jak and Daxter**

Dark Eco Plant (_The Precursor Legacy_)

Krew Battle Theme (_Jak 2_)

Haven City-High Alert Theme (_Jak 2_)

Dark Maker Ship Theme (_Jak 3_)

Artifact Race Theme (_Jak 3_)

Choose (_Jak X: Combat Racing_)

Fracture (_Jak X: Combat Racing_)

Slide (_Jak X: Combat Racing_)

**Spongebob Squarepants**

Spongebob Squarepants Theme (_The Spongebob Squarepants Movie_)

I Wrote This (_Sing a Song with Patrick_)

Goofy Goober/Goofy Goober Rock (_The Spongebob Squarepants Movie_)

The Best Day Ever (_The Spongebob Squarepants Movie_)

Jellyfish Jam (_same episode of song title_)

Bikini Bottom Medley (_tunes from the TV show_)

**Avatar **

Roku (_Official Soundtrack_)

Agni Kai (_Official Soundtrack_)

Avatar Theme Song (_Official Soundtrack_)

Swamp Fight (_Official Soundtrack_)

Azula's Theme (_Official Soundtrack_)

Kuruk (_Official Soundtrack_)

Avatar State (_Official Soundtrack_)

Four Seasons-with Ba Sing Se, the end of avatar, and end credits (_Official Soundtrack_)

**Naurto Shippuden**

Strong and Strike (_Naruto Saga Part 1_)

The Raising Fighting Strike (_Naruto Saga Part 1_)

I Said I'm Naruto (_Naruto Saga Part 1_)

Afternoon in Konoha (_Naruto Saga Part 1_)

Haruka Kanata-Kung Fu Generation (_Naruto Opening 2_)

Heaven Shaking Event (_Naruto Saga Part 2_)

Departure to the Front Lines (_Naruto Saga Part 2_)

Jinchuuriki (_Naruto Saga Part 2_)

Mezamero Yasei (_Naruto Shippudden Ending 4_)

Distance (_Naruto Shippuden Opening 2_)

**One Piece**

We Are!-English Version (_One Piece Opening 1_)

We Are!-Japanese Version

Hikari E-English Version (_One Piece Opening 3_)

Hikari E-Japanese Version

Bon Voyage-English Version (_One Piece Opening 4_)

Bon Voyage-Japanese Version

Souchinosuke-English Version (_One Piece Ending 4_)

Souchinosuke-Japanese Version

A to Z-English Version (_One Piece Ending 11_)

A to Z-Japanese Version

**Beetlejuice**

Main Titles/End Titles (_Motion Picture_)

Travel Music (_Motion Picture_)

Beetle-Snake (_Motion Picture_)

Showtime! (_Motion Picture_)

Jump in the Line (_Motion Picture_)

Intro (_Cartoon_)

**God of War**

Kratos and the Sea (_God of War_)

Zeus' Wrath Divine (_God of War_)

Minotaur Boss Battle (_God of War_)

Mind the Cyclops (_God of War_)

The Great Sword Bridge of Athena (_God of War_)

The End Begins (_God of War_ _II_)

The Bathhouse (_God of War II_)

Typhon Mountain (_God of War_ _II_)

Atlas (_God of War II_)

Isle of Creation (_God of War_ _II_)

Junkie XL Colossus Remix (_God of War II_)

The Battle for Attica (_Chains of Olympus_)

**Pitfall**

Lost Caverns (_Pitfall 2_)

Tazamul Mines (_The Mayan Adventure_)

Tomb of Palenque (_The Mayan Adventure_)

Twin Outposts (_The Lost Expedition_)

**Kids Next Door**

Opening/Credits (_TV Series_)

Rainbow Monkeys (_Operation M.O.V.I.E._)

Operation F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. (_Episode 41_)

Operation L.O.V.E. (_Episode 51_)

Robin Food and the Hungry Men (_Operation L.U.N.C.H._)

**Banjo-Kazooie**

B-K Theme Guitar Remix (_Nuts & Bolts_)

Spiral Mountain (_Banjo-Kazooie_)

Treasure Trove Cove (_Banjo-Kazooie_)

Final Battle (_Banjo-Kazooie_)

Isle o' Hags-includes normal, Mayahem Temple, Terrydactlyland, Hailfire Peaks, and Cloud Cuckooland variations (_Banjo-Tooie_)

Witchyworld-includes normal western, horror, space, and big top variations (_Banjo-Tooie_)

Boss Appearance/Weldar (_Banjo-Tooie_)

Mini-Game (_Banjo-Tooie_)

Banjoland Challenge (_Nuts & Bolts_)

Jiggoseum (_Nuts & Bolts_)

Test-o-Track (_Nuts & Bolts_)

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**

Wild Challenger (_Bobobo Opening 1_)

Hip Hop Step Jump (_Bobobo Ending 3_)

Baka Survivor (_Bobobo Opening 2_)

Shiawase (_Bobobo Opening 1_)

**Dragonball**

Makafushigi Adobencha! (_Dragonball Japanese Opening 1_)

Cha-la Head-cha-la (_Dragonball Z Japanese Opening 1_)

Rock the Dragon/Theme 2 (_Dragonball Z English Opening 1 and 2_)

Dan Dan Horoko Hikareteku-English Version (_Dragonball GT Opening 1_)

**Shrek**

Stay Home (_Shrek_)

My Beloved Monster (_Shrek_)

Donkey Pot Pie (_Shrek the Musical_)

Livin' La Vida Loca (_Shrek 2_)

Ever Fallen in Love (_Shrek 2_)

Holding Out For a Hero-Fairy Godmother Rendition (_Shrek 2_)

Royal Pain (_Shrek the Third_)

Thank You-Fallentin' Me Be Mice Elf Again (_Shrek the Third_)

**Sly Cooper**

Gunboat Graveyard-normal and alarm version (_Thievius Raccoonus_)

At the Dog Track (_Thievius Raccoonus_)

The Cold Heart of Hate (_Thievius Raccoonus_)

Operation Hippo Drop-Bently's Run (_Band of Thieves_)

Sly's Great Train Robbery (_Band of Thieves_)

Blimp HQ Recon (_Band of Thieves_)

Credits (_Honor Among Thieves_)

Penelope's Mighty Sky Chopper (_Honor Among Thieves_)

Dimtri's Greasy Sweet Remix (_Honor Among Thieves_)

**Lord of the Rings**

The Black Rider (_Fellowship of the Ring_)

A Knife in the Dark (_Fellowship of the Ring_)

The Bridge of Khazad Dum (_Fellowship of the Ring_)

Amon Hen (_Fellowship of the Ring_)

The Riders of Rohan (_The Two Towers_)

The Uruk-hai (_The Two Towers_)

Helm's Deep (_The Two Towers_)

Ash and Smoke (_Return of the King_)

Minas Tirith (_Return of the King_)

The End of All Things (_Retrun of the King_)

**Megaman**

Cutman (_Megaman_)

Title (_Megaman 2_)

Bubbleman (_Megaman 2_)

Dr. Wily Stage 1 (_Megaman 2_)

Snakeman (_Megaman 3_)

Skullman (_Megaman 4_)

Concreteman (_Megaman 9_)

Tornadoman (_Megaman 9_)

Robot Master (_Megaman 9_)

Password (_Megaman 5_)

Knightman (_Megaman 6_)

Turboman (_Megaman 7_)

SearchMan (_Megaman 8_)

Storm Eagle (_Megaman X_)

Crescent Grizzly (_Megaman X5_)

Menu (_Battle Network 2, 4, and 6_)

Navi Battle (_Battle Network 3_)

Nebulagrey (_Battle Network 5_)

**Spider-Man**

Main Title (_Spider-Man_)

Costume Montage (_Spider-Man_)

End Credits (_Spider-Man_)

Main Title (_Spider-Man 2_)

Doc Ock is Born (_Spider-Man 2_)

He's Back! (_Spider-Man_ _2_)

The Goblin Returns (_Spider-Man_ _2_)

Spiderman (_Old Cartoon Theme Song_)

Intro/Staff Roll (_Spider-Man_ _the Animated Series_)

Spectacular Spider-Man (_TV Show Theme Song_)

**Billy Hatcher**

Silent and Passionate Sea/Bossa Nova of Briny Air (_Pirate Island_)

Rumbling Blues/Dino Mountain 1 (_Third Level_)

Odd March/Jack-in-the-Box! (_Circus Park_)

Chant This Charm (_Credits_)

Bang! Bang! Big Hornes Explosion! (_Boss Battle_)

Thanks for the Peaceful Today (_Giant Palace_)

**Psychonauts**

Title and Credits Montage (_Tune to the Meat Circus_)

A Mind of Bauhaus Prinicple (_Sasha's Shooting Gallery_)

Agent Cruller's Sacred Hall (_Ford's Sanctuary_)

The Mental Minx's Cranial Party (_Milla's Dance Party_)

The Prototype Demands Results (_Blueprint Brain Tank Battle_)

Fighting for the Cause in Lungfishopolis (_Lungfishopolis_)

Happy Flowers (_Happy Stage Theme from Gloria's Theater_)

Taking on Black Velvetopia's Worst (_Black Velvetopia Bosses_)

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

Kawaita Sakebi (_Japanese Opening 1_)

Kimeru-Overlap (_Japanese Opening 6_)

Overflowing Feelings (_Japanese Ending 2_)

Yuichi Ikuzawa-Eyes (_Japanese Ending 6_)

Yu-Gi-Oh Main Theme (_Music To Duel By_)

Your Move (_Music To Duel By_)

Time 2 Duel (_Music To Duel By_)

Summon the Dragon (_Music To Duel By_)

Taiyo (_GX Japanese Ending 3_)

Teardrop (_GX Japanese Opening 3_)

**Incredible Hulk**

Main Theme (_Hulk 2003_)

Credits (_Hulk 2003_)

Hulk's Theme (_The Incredible Hulk 2008_)

Hulk Smash (_The Incredible Hulk 2008_)

Harlem Brawl (_The Incredible Hulk 2008_)

The Lonely Man (_Incredible Hulk TV Series_)

**Viewtiful Joe**

Standing Ovation (_Viewtiful Joe_)

Blue the Justice! (_Viewtiful Joe_)

Viewtiful World-Instrumental (_Viewtiful Joe_)

Some Like It Red Hot (_Viewtiful Joe_)

Ten Million Years B.C. (_Viewtiful Joe_ _2_)

Underworld Emporer (_Viewtiful Joe 2_)

True Heroes (_Viewtiful Joe 2_)

Happier Ending (_Viewtiful Joe_ _2_)

**Christmas Classics**

Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (_Harry Connick Jr._)

Frosty the Snowman (_The Jackson 5_)

Santa Claus is Coming to Town (_Frank Sinatra and Cyndi Lauper_)

You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (_Thurl Ravenscroft_)

Manheim Holiday Medley (_Carol of the Bells, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen Ver. 2, Deck the Halls_)

Hot Chocolate (_The Polar Express_)

Snow Miser/Heat Miser (_The Year Without a Santa Claus_)

A Christmas Delight (_Jack Frost_)

**Homestar Runner**

Trogdor-Rock Remix (_Strong Bad E-Mail: Dragon_)

Everybody to the Limit (_Powered by the Cheat_)

Hip Hop Dance/Rap Song (_Powered by the Cheat_)

Experimental Film (_Shorts_)

Strong Bad is a Bad Guy!/Strong Bad Sings! (_Shorts_)

Home Star Run Go (_Theme Song_)

Trudgemank (_Powered by the Cheat_)

We Don't Really Even Care About You (_Limozeen Plays Sloshy_)

Because, it's Midnite (_Sloshy Plays Limozeen_)

Cool Tapes (_Toons: Cool Things_)

**Miscellaneous**

Red Right Hand (_Hellboy_)

Mortal Kombat Theme Song 2 (_Deadly Alliance_)

Land of the Dead (_Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure_)

Go Little Girl! (_Disgaea Hour of Darkness_)

Bonus Stage (_Earthworm Jim 2_)

Yume Hanabi (_MAR Japanese Opening 3_)

Technodrome: Let's Kick Shell-includes fortress and elevator versions (_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time_)

Linus and Lucy-anniversary edition (_The Peanuts_)

Blame Canada!-censored version (_South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut_)

Two Cool Guys (_Beavis and Butthead Do America_)

The Transformers Theme (_Transformers The Movie_)

Mooninites Rap (_Aqua Teen Hunger Force_)

The Next Door (_Street Fighter 4_)

Tank! (_Cowboy Bebop_)

Still Alive (_Portal_)

Thundercats (_TV Show Opening_)

The Freakin' FCC (_Family Guy_)

This House Is Freakin' Sweet (_Family Guy_)

Title (_Marathon Durandal_)

Raiders March (_Indiana Jones_)

Main Theme (_Jurassic Park_)

Danny Phantom (_Opening and Staff Roll_)

Remember (_Danny Phantom_)

Find Your Voice (_Fairly Oddparents_)

Pixie Rap (_Fairly Oddparents_)

I Need More Allowance (_Doug_)

Intro/Ending (_Hey Arnold!_)

Popeye the Sailor Man (_Old Cartoon Theme_)

A Hot Cornet Can Go (_Betty Boop_)

Felix the Cat (_Old and New Theme Song_)

Happy Happy Joy Joy (_Ren and Stimpy_)

Recycle (_Rocko's Modern Life_)

The Sun Rises (_Okami_)

Shinsuu Plains-morning and afternoon version (_Okami_)

Monkey Island Theme (_The Curse of Monkey Island_)

A Pirate I Was Meant To Be (_The Curse of Monkey Island_)

Dance of Illusions (_Castlevania Dracula X_)

Dracula's Castle (_Symphony of the Night_)

Meet The Flintstones (_Show Intro_)

The Jetsons (_Show Intro_)

Scooby Doo, Where Are You? (_Show Intro_)

Krypto The Superdog (_TV Show Theme Song_)

Opening (_Superman he Animated Series/The New Batman and Superman Adventures_)

Opening (_Justice League/Unlimited_)

Teen Titans GO! (_TV Show Theme Song_)

Roll Call/Closing (_SuperFriends_)

Cartoon Cartoon Medley (_Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken_)

Signal in the Sky (_Cartoon Network Groovies_)

Courage the Cowardly Dog (_Cartoon Network Groovies_)

Go Monkey Go (_Cartoon Network Groovies_)

Secrets (_Cartoon Network Groovies_)

Kameo Medley (_Ice Mountain Onslaught, The Badlands, Hero's Theme_)

Katamari on the Funk (_Me and My Katamari_)

Lonely Rolling Star (_Katamri Damacy_)

Big and Chunky (_Madagascar_ _Escape 2 Africa_)

Best Friends (_Madagascar Escape 2 Africa_)

Revived Power (_Shadow of the Colossus_)

A Despair-Filled Farewell (_Shadow of the Colossus_)

Intro (_X-Men 1992_ _cartoon_)

Opening (_Fantastic Four Cartoon 1967_)

Intro 1 and 2 (_Iron Man Cartoon 1996_)

Driving with the Top Down (_Iron Man 2008_)

Food Glorious Food (_Gullah Gullah Island_)

Blue's Clues Medley (_We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Rain Song, Here's the Mail!_)

Gravity/The Bank (_The Busy World of Richard Scarry_)

Rupert the Bear (_Nick Jr Version_)

Little Bear (_tunes from the TV Show_)

Cooking By the Book (_Lazy Town_)

The Magic School Bus (_TV Show Theme Song_)

What A Wonderful Kind of Day! (_Arthur_)

Song of the Count (_Sesame Street_)

PBS Kids Medley (_Wishbone, Thomas and Friends, Reading Rainbow_)

Where In the World is Carmen Sandiego? (_Game Show Theme Song_)

Full Intro/Ending (_Zoom 1999_)

The Ballad of Frida Saurez (_El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera_)

Chuckie Chan (_Rugrats in Paris: The Movie_)

Disco Beaver Fever (_The Angry Beavers_)

**Rayman**

Moskito Attacks (_Rayman_)

Riding the Marshes (_The Great Escape_)

The Teensies' Theme (_The Great Escape_)

The Precipice (_The Great Escape_)

Madder (_Hoodlum Havoc_)

Hoodstomper (_Hoodlum Havoc_)

Hovering the Hoverboard (_Hoodlum Havoc_)

Making Fun of Everyday Life (_Raving Rabbids 2_)

**Tom Clancy**

El Cargo (_Splinter Cell Chaos Theory_)

Credits (_Splinter Cell Double Agent_)

Let's Do This (_Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter_)

Menu (_Rainbow Six Vegas_)

This is EndWar (_Tom Clancy's EndWar_)

**Croc**

Boss Flibby (_Legend of the Gobbos_)

Lights Camel Action (_Legend of the Gobbos_)

Bonus Area-all four versions (_Legend of the Gobbos_)

Gobbos' Theme-includes title and level 1-4 versions (_Croc 2_)

Mine Madness! (_Croc 2_)

Kaboom! It's Roger Red Ant (_Croc 2_)

**Sailor Moon**

Moonlight Densetsu (_Japanese Opening 1_)

Tsuki Ha Miteiru (_Music Collection_)

Beautiful Dream Mirror (_Music Collection_)

Rashiku' Ikimasho (_Japanese Ending 4_)

**Author's Note: **And that concludes this large and diverse collection of symphonies and scores. Now if you may think that I have left some out that you would've liked to see or that some were completely put in at random, but this was the best that I could do and have worked extremely hard to get this chapter right. If you have trouble figuring out what these tracks sound like or where they come from, search them on YouTube or iTunes if any of you have it. Like last time, read and review until the stage section is on the site!


End file.
